


Tickle Spot

by TakeThat



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bondage, Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Kink, This isn't sexual, Tickling, but seriously, fluffy tickles, phil lester loves being tickled, playful tickling, there's honestly nothing sexual in this, tickle kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:12:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6990613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakeThat/pseuds/TakeThat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan decides that after all the times Phil has tickled him, it's up to him to switch the roles for once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Spot

“Phil, I want to tickle you.”

The statement was nearly enough to make Phil drop his coffee, but instead he simply choked on it and looked at Dan with wide eyes.

“What?”

“You know how I told you a while back that I also have a bit of a ler side?” Dan said, biting his lip and wringing his hands. “Well… I’ve been the lee for a while now, but I’m kind of curious…”

“Dan, you know I’m not really… into it, right? I don’t really like being tickled, as far as I can remember.” Phil reminded him with raised brows.

Dan’s neck and face immediately flushed and he backed up, stammering.

“I-I know… S-Sorry I brought it… up…”

He saw Dan’s face fall completely before he turned to scurry off, and he sighed.

“Dan, wait.” He saw his boyfriend freeze, but not turn around. “I… I’ll do it, if you really want to.”

Dan spun around to face him, eyes wide.

“Really??”

“Yeah, if you really want to, I’ll give it a shot.”

“Oh, thank you, Phil!” Dan squealed, jumping at Phil and hugging him tightly. “You won’t regret it!”

“Won’t I?” Phil laughed, putting his coffee down to hug Dan back. “You’re about to tie me up and tickle torture me. I’m probably going to regret it a lot.”

“I’ll try not to make you hate it, I promise.” Dan laughed, kissing Phil.

~~~

Dan finished attaching the latch on the final handcuff of the set of four- two handcuffs for the wrists, two for the ankles- and sat back on Phil’s hips. He looked down and admired his work, licking his lips; Phil could definitely look good in just a tank top and boxers.

“Feeling good, honey?” Dan smirked with a sickeningly sweet voice. He looked down at Phil’s own smirking face and frowned. “Why aren’t you freaked out?”

“Don’t I look freaked out?”

“No! You look all… smug,” Dan said, disgust in his voice.

“Well, I haven’t been tickled in forever.” Phil shrugged. “Also, I’ve been tied up in the past. It’s not really scary.”

“What?! Yes it is!” Dan pouted at him, crossing his arms. “I was scared the first time we did this!”

“I know, and you were so cute.” Phil smirked. “You had those big brown eyes and you were begging me to stop but I could tell that you wanted to stay in my tickle dungeon forever and forever…”

The more he spoke, the darker he could see the blush growing on his boyfriend’s cheeks.

“Th-That’s not fair! I’m tying you up, so you can’t be teasing me!”

“But I love seeing how cute you are.” Phil’s smirk widened.

“I changed my mind from earlier. You’re definitely going to regret it now.”

“Sure I a-HAM!” Phil suddenly squeaked out a laugh as Dan brushed his bare armpits, yanking down on his wrists slightly. He bit his lip as he looked up at the brunet. “…I’m sorry?”

“Oh, you’re way too late for that.” Dan smirked back. He dug into his armpits, making Phil arch and scream out.

“HAHAHAHA DAAAAHAHAHAHAN!”

“Yes, Phil?” Dan raised a knowing eyebrow, scribbling his fingers all over Phil’s armpits. His boyfriend shook in his head as he thrashed under Dan.

“BREAK! BREHEHEHEAK!”

“Aww…” Dan pouted, stopping the tickling immediately. “I barely got to do anything!”

“I-I just… I don’t know…” Phil breathed heavily as he relaxed, shivering still. He leaned into Dan’s hand as his hair was brushed out of his face. “It’s… it’s hard…”

“Now maybe you’ll learn not to be so cruel with me, hm?” Dan said, his smile gentle this time. He didn’t want to freak Phil out, especially since it was his first time.

“You like it when I’m cruel.” The noiret chuckled at him.

“True.” Dan smiled again. “Do you want to keep going?”

It took Phil no time to nod his head at his boyfriend.

“But you have to kiss me first.”

“UGH, fine…” Dan groaned playfully. He sat up on his knees, leaning down to kiss Phil.

Instead of pulling away immediately, he kissed him deeper, bringing his hands up to caress the sides of Phil’s face. He could heard Phil groan slightly beneath him.

Dan brushed the hair behind Phil’s ear before trailing his hands downward. The noiret automatically flinched at the action just a bit.

Phil was too busy enjoying the kiss to notice Dan’s movements, but his attention was quickly taken when skittering fingers appeared at his ribs. He tried pulling away from the kiss, but Dan simply followed his lips.

“Mhmhmhmhm Dan!” Phil gasped out a laugh the second he got a breath, immediately being kissed again. He pulled away from Dan’s lips quickly. “Stohohop you’re tihihickling mehehehe!”

“Oh, was I? I didn’t notice.” Dan laughed, pulling back. “Do you want me to stop? We really don’t have to continue if you’re uncomfortable. I don’t want you to hate this.”

Phil automatic response was to scream _“yes yes please let me go!”_ but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Dan just looked so happy to have the positions reversed for once, and maybe the unbearable electrical pulses from his thin fingers weren’t too bad…

He shook his head, giggling as the tickling on his ribs started back up.

“Good.” Dan continued. “Because I’m having too much fun!”

Dan padded his fingers up and down the protruding bones lightly, fluttering them in between the gaps. Phil gasped, shaking his body back and forth, biting back the giggles that threatened to spill from his lips once again. Dan couldn’t help but laugh with him just a bit.

“You’re really holding back, you know that?” He said, stopping and rubbing his hands gently over Phil’s torso. “You know you’re _supposed_ to be a giggling mess, right? That’s the whole point.”

Phil huffed out an annoyed sigh, the smile still on his face.

“I _know_.” He groaned, clearly frustrated with himself. He wanted to enjoy this just like Dan did, but he couldn’t just let loose. “You were like this at the beginning, too, until I decided to just torture you.”

Dan slowly smirked and Phil’s stomach dropped.

“Dan, don’t you dare.”

“I’m pretty sure I said that a few times the first time you tickled me. Yet, you still dared to.” Dan laughed. “But now that you’ve said that, I’ve realized something- you really, really love teasing me whenever I’m the one tied down. And now, I’m really, really curious as to what type of teasing makes my big, strong boyfriend blush and squeal like a child. Shall we find out?”

Phil seemed to cower back in fear as much as he could, a bashful smile on his face. Dan’s face lit up.

“Oh, _Phil_ …” Dan cooed slightly. “You never told me that you were into the teasing! Why didn’t you?”

“Shut up, Dan…” Phil blushed, looking away.

“Aww, but Phil-“

“Shut _up_ , Dan!”

“Well, because of your little attitude, you’re about to get superbly fucked over.”

Phil squeaked and Dan wiggled his fingers above him.

“Ahh cootchie cootchie coo!” Dan gushed in that disgusting baby-ish tone, his fingers wiggling up and down Phil’s sides, from his hips to his armpits. For the first time this session, Phil really lost it.

“AHAHAHAHAHA DAAAAAN!” Phil screeched, his hands clenching up into fists. It took everything in him not to scream for a break, but he successfully endured it anyways. He never would’ve guessed that the teasing would fuck with his sensitivity this much!

“Who’s my ticklish little boyfriend? Huh? Who is it?” Dan cooed at him, watching in awe as a pink blush flooded Phil’s cheeks.

Phil shook his head at Dan’s questions, trying to desperately escape as Dan slowly moved his tickling fingers closer and closer to the worst area- the tiny spot just under his bellybutton.

“Ooo, is someone just a little bit nervous? Am I getting a little too close to one of your tickle spots?” Dan smirked at him, moving one hand to rest just over it. “Buuut… I’m not going there just yet.”

Phil shivered, his giggles coming out much easier now. “What are you going to do to me?”

“I’m going for your feet.” His boyfriend responded, and Phil squeaked, a wide smile on his face.

“Daaaaan, please don’t…” But his plead fell on deaf ears; not that it sounded genuine.

“Oh, I will.” Dan tapped into his devious side rather easily. He pulled out a hairbrush, waving it tauntingly.

“Noooo…” Phil said, curling his toes. He can remember when he used that on Dan for the first time ever and the past threat Dan had given him rang in his mind- _“One day, I’m going to use that hairbrush against you; you need to know how that feels.”_

“You’re going to regret ever saying yes to this.”

With that, Dan straddled his ankle and got to scrubbing the sole of his foot.

Phil screamed louder than Dan had ever heard him scream before. He thrashed around the bed, his ankle already growing red from how hard he was tugging on the restraint.

“Didn’t I tell you it _sucks_?” Dan grinned evilly, switching to tickling the other foot with the brush as he continued to trail his hand over the previous one. “Man, I can’t imagine what you’re going through right now!”

“HAHAHAHAHAHAHA STOHOHOHOHOP!” Phil pleaded, tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes. “PLEHEHEHEHEASE I- I CAHAHAHAN’T!!!”

“Can’t what, hm? Can’t handle what you dish out?” Dan smirked at him, suddenly freezing when he heard a loud knocking sound resonating from the hallway. It took Phil a moment to calm down and stop breathing heavily before Dan shushed him. “I think somebody’s at our door.”

Phil’s face immediately lit up in bright red, a small gasp passing his lips.

“Do you think somebody heard us?”

Dan gave him a deadpanned look as he walked towards the door.

“No, Phil, I’m sure _nobody_ heard your screams and it’s just the mailman.”

Phil pouted at him as his boyfriend left to address whomever was at the door. It didn’t take long for Dan to head back into the bedroom, practically wheezing with laughter as he closed the door behind him.

“Oh my _God_.”

“What? Who was it? What did they say?!” The noiret questioned, his voice panicked.

“It was the landlord!” Dan laughed, sitting back in between Phil’s legs. “You should’ve seen his face! He was all red, but then he told me about some ‘noise complaints’ he received and that we should, and I quote, ‘keep our kinky ordeals to ourselves’!”

Dan continued to laugh as Phil’s face flushed even more.

“Daaaan! What if everyone knows that it was me making all that noise??”

“Then you can tell them that you let your boyfriend tie you up, tickle you, and that you enjoyed it so much that you couldn’t even use the safeword.” Dan smirked, pushing the tank top up slightly and tracing his finger around Phil’s bellybutton. Phil’s stomach sucked in naturally as he giggled, the blush staying strong.

“I-I haven’t used it yet?” Phil asked softly, very aware once again how easily Dan could attack from that position.

“Nope.” Dan said, stopping the tickling so Phil could focus. “You clearly _loooove_ this, hmm?”

Phil groaned in embarrassment, because he was sure he was going to burst into flames at any moment now.

“…. Fine, I do.” He finally said, glaring at Dan. Dan could only giggle at his attitude.

“You’re so weird. You wanted me to be so comfortable with it at first, yet here you are being all bashful!”

“It’s different from this perspective!”

“True.” Dan smiled at him, placing his hands directly on the spot under Phil’s navel. “Still, wanna wrap this up?”

Phil nodded up at him, already tensing at the worst possible tickling outcome he could imagine.

“Okay…” Dan smirked, stretching his fingers as he breathed in- “Cootchiecootchiecoo!!”

He said those cringey words in the same stupid tone he used earlier, and Phil could help but burst into giggles, shaking his head back and forth as Dan wiggled his fingers all over his tickle spot.


End file.
